


You’ll be fine, you honeycomb.

by JamieIsOffline



Series: Doing Prompts :) Pog. [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, DreamSMP - Freeform, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Doing my own prompt abou Wilbur kidnapping Tommy because uh yeah. Writing practice and shit you feel?...Tommy trusted Wilbur, how could he not? He’s always had his back before, Why should now be any different?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Doing Prompts :) Pog. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	You’ll be fine, you honeycomb.

It was difficult at first. To notice, to be able to identify exactly what was going on. It didn’t come slowly but more all at once. It came fast and strong and painfully. Everything was going fine. Life was bland. Life was grey. Life was boring. But that was fine, that was good.

Maybe Wilbur was made to be boring.

Then It happened. A bright smile, Strong words, Loyalty and passion all wrapped into one. Colour seeped into the world. And suddenly, life was better. It all started with a boy. No more then 10, a boy called Tommyinnit.

Tommy was not made the be boring.

_”Hey!” Wilbur yelled startled by a force crashing into his side. Looking down he saw messy blonde hair. A child had just run into him. Now Wilbur was not heartless nor was he dumb. He noticed The tear streaked face, the shaky hands, the bread clutched in dirty hands. Looking back a man, clearly in his thirties, glaring at the child. He looked back down. Brown eyes met blue._ _Everything had changed._

Protective was a word that could be used to describe it. But it was more than that. It was so much more. It was overwhelming, it was all encompassing, it was everything. 

Wilbur would find a word for it.

_”Hey Bitch boy” a loud, cheerful voice stole Wilbur’s attention. A soft smile slipped onto his face seeing his friend, his brother, “hello gremlin”. Tommy scoffed at the nickname and started his word vomit like rambling. Most would ignore him or wouldn’t be able to keep up but Wilbur could. He listened._

Learning about each other came naturally. It was simple. Learning that Tommy was homeless, hurt. It hurt a lot. Knowing that Tommy wouldn’t having to be homeless anymore was amazing. The hug that Wilbur received and the pure joy filled smile will forever be etched into his brain.   
  
Moving wasn’t difficult. Tommy had nothing to his name and Wilbur’s family were never around. The two got close, Tommy helped Wilbur become happier, Wilbur helped Tommy become healthier. The duo were inseparable.

_Soft sobbing came from the normally loud and obnoxious pre teen. It was too quiet in the house. Wilbur knew this so when he found Tommy. He panicked, if only for a second. The boy was sobbing and after closer inspection he was injured.  
_

_It took a while to calm the boy down. They were huddled together on the sofa. Wilbur muttering sweet words until the crying stoped. “Who did this?” His voice was calm but firm. He needed to know. Tommy stuttered before admitting he was getting bullied.  
_

_Wilbur's hands combed through his hair. He was waiting. Waiting for Tommy’s breathing to steady, waiting for Tommy to sleep, waiting to hurt someone. His eyes were dark and full of emotions. He only left after Tommy had completely passed out._

Feelings have always been hard to understand. Hard to distinguish. Tommy had grown with Wilbur, the duo were now a family. They left to explore, to discover. Wilbur had never felt true pain until that day. A war. A duel. A disc.

_12345678910 fire!  
_

_The body fell into the water, blood blossomed beautiful, mixing with the water. Wilbur's body carried instead. He found himself cradling a wounded soldier with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Red covered his vision. Tommy was injured. Tommy was dying. Wilbur wanted to kill everyone right then and there. “I’m sorry” Tommy’s broken voice filled his ears as he stared, teary eyed, at his brother. His little brother._

Wilbur watched as Tommy bounced back. Giving away his pride for there country. A country Wilbur felt nothing for. It wasn’t worth it.

Wilbur didn’t have a word for it. The feeling. So natural and sickening. A feeling he didn’t and couldn’t feel for others. Not his own son, not his own dad, not his friends. Just for him. Only for him.

_“Is to REVOKE! The CITIZENSHIP of WILBUR SOOT!! And TOMMYINNIT!!”_

The ravine only pushed the feeling to for front. Wilbur noticed, he noticed a lot. Tommy was wary, Tubbo was hiding stuff, Techno was quiet. Life was slipping back to grey. A world he thought he’d never have to see again. Everything was failing. Because of him, because of them.

_Two young boys, not yet adults, spoke together. Voices hushed. Wilbur watched them with calculated eyes. He didn’t trust. He couldn’t trust. He frowned deeply at the gleam in his younger brothers eyes. The other whispered in his ear, secrets. All Wilbur could see was the upcoming betrayal, he saw the signs and he hated it._

Tommy was still there. Tommy was always there when he needed him. He stayed when everyone else left. He was quiet, he was more cautious but he was still around.   
  
Wilbur didn’t blame Tommy. Tommy was being fed lies. Trust is fragile. Trust is stupid and trust will heal you and trust will fuck you up. Tommy trusts too much, Wilbur adored him. He really really did. Wilbur loved him with everything he had but Wilbur knew that Tommy was reckless. Tommy was loving.

Tommy was the same boy that trusted a stranger he ran into on the street. The same boy that trusted a man with white eyes that were hidden by shades. The same boy that needed to be kept safe. The same boy that couldn’t keep himself safe.

_“Hey bigman, what are you doing up?” A sleepy Tommy asked sitting down next to Wilbur. Wilbur had a plan, Wilbur always had a plan. “Nothing really, just about to make some tea” Wilbur walked off slightly turning to Tommy with a soft smile “you want one?” . “At this hour? You crazy bitch” Tommy’s words held no heat behind them. “So yes, then?” Wilbur chuckled lightly. This was nice. This was something they hadn’t done in way too long.  
_

_The two drunk their teas with light conversation. Tommy wasn’t suspicious at the strange colour of the tea. Nor the slightly bitter taste. Tommy wasn’t suspicious at the fast paced tiredness that overcame him. After all he was with Wilbur, His older brother, he trusted him._

It was lonely. Loneliness is cold, cold and painful. Nobody likes loneliness. Nobody likes being isolated. Even the most introverted people needed someone, sometimes.

Being a people pleaser is hard. Being someone who thrives off of human interaction is harder. Being someone who needs people to feel real and grounded is one of the hardest people to ever be.

Being denied Social contact is a horrible thing. Wilbur knows this. He knows better than most. Wilbur knows Tommy like the back of his hand, knows he needs people. 

Wilbur knows.

Wilbur knows and he does it anyway.

_“why... why would you?” Tommy’s voice cracked slightly. He’d been locked away for about a week. Away from his friends, away from his home. He hated it. Wilbur hated that voice crack, it broke his heart. “We had to leave, you had to leave. They weren’t good for you, none of them were and I’m so sorry but this is how it has to be” Wilbur voice was kind but sharp. He huddled Tommy in his arms._

Violence was not a foreign concept to Wilbur. Not in the slightest. He remembers quiet vividly taking people lives. He remembers the screams, the blood, the smell. He remembers and he does not regret.

_Red trickled down his fingers dripping onto the cold floor. The cold, hard, grey floor. He moved his head and stared down at the corpse in front of him. A girl. A women, probably around twenty five to thirty. Thick red blood matted down her slightly black hair. An ugly purple and blue bruise lining her hairline perfectly. He glared at the blood dripping down her face. He didn’t feel remorse. Wilbur didn’t feel sorry. he turned up his nose and walked away. He had to get home before dinner._

People are fragile creatures. Always clinging onto comfort items or people. Always denying weakness but falling prey to it anyway. 

_“They didn’t care, Toms”_

People break all the time. Some go down easy. Some fight until they exhaust themselves. Some die still fighting.

_”They were lying to you”_

Breaking someone is a slow process. It’s words and feelings and thoughts. It’s everything normal people are too afraid to say.

_”but it’s okay, it’s all going to be okay”_

Breaking already broken people is quick. Patchwork people. Stitching themselves back together. Breaking those is easy.

_”do you know why?”_

Breaking people is something both, Tommy and Wilbur, know all too well.

_”Because, big brother, Wilbur is here”_

Wilbur didn’t know the word. But maybe... 

Maybe he didn’t need too.

_”I love you, Wilby”_

_”I love you too, Toms”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is platonic obviously don’t be fucking gross. K, thanks :)
> 
> Should I do more of my own prompts? And others? I dunno maybe. It seems kinda poggers.


End file.
